The present invention relates generally to intelligent camera systems and more particularly to a system, method and program product that may employ camera systems to improve analyses of objects.
Camera surveillance systems are increasingly becoming more “intelligent” in that images and data obtained from these camera systems are increasingly analyzable independent (at least partially) of the need for human review and analysis of the camera-obtained data (i.e., video).
With any type of automated video analyses, various factors can negatively affect the ability to effectively recognize, detect, and/or categorize the object(s) in the video. Just some of the factors that can influence accurate and effective object analyses include the illumination of the scene, the scale of the scene, and the rotation of the camera(s).
Accordingly, there is an ongoing need for improvement in the “intelligence” of camera systems and object analysis, including the recognition, detection, and/or categorization of objects.